The present invention relates to a scraping device for removing objects from a floor surface of a rotary milking platform, wherein the scraping device comprises a scraper and a suspension device adapted to support the scraper.
Usually, a rotary milking platform is provided with fence members forming milking stalls for the animals to be milked on the platform and storing devices for teat cups and other milking equipment in the milking stalls. The presence of such components on the platform makes it difficult to find a free space for a scraper removing manure from the platform. Usually, the floor surface of especially metal platforms is formed by a pattern structure preventing cows from slipping. A scraper working in contact with such an uneven floor surface produces vibrations and noise. In case the scraper is supported by elongated support elements, the vibrations and noise can be very excessive.
It is known to squirt water on the floor surface of rotary milking platforms in order to remove manure. Water may be squirt on the floor surface of a milking stall each time the milking stall reaches a predetermined rotary position. In this case, the water is squirted on the floor surface in the milking stall even if the floor surface is free from manure. Alternatively, water is squirted on the floor surface of the milking stalls at predetermined intervals. In this case, there is a risk that the floor surface in a milking stall is not clean when it is entered by a following cow. Furthermore, a cleaning process with water requires a high consumption of water for removing manure from a floor surface in an effective manner. Since water is a scarce commodity in many parts of the world, it is desired to reduce the consumption of water.
EP 1 523 881 shows a cleaning device for a rotary milking platform. The cleaning device comprises four different sets of components cleaning the floor surface of the platform. All these components are movably arranged in a radial direction on the annular platform. A first set of components include manure slides adapted to detach impurities from the platform, a second set of components include movable spraying devices adapted to spray or squirt a cleaning liquid on the platform, a third set of components include a rotatable cleaning brush adapted to brush the platform and a fourth set of components including juxtaposed blow nozzles for drying the platform. This cleaning device is complicated and expensive to install. Furthermore, it requires a lot of space and a platform which is substantially free from components.